Little Dog
Little Dog is the deuteragonist and the smaller dog in 2 Stupid Dogs. He appeared in all of the episodes of his series and is voiced by Mark Schiff. Personality Little Dog has a bigger taste for adventure than Big Dog, he also is scared of cats, and doesn't know his name. So, Little Dog is almost completely different from Big Dog. However, he does know a little bit of history. When Little Dog sees something he doesn't like, he calls it "caca." Appearance Little Dog is a brown daschund with black ears, nose, eyes, and tail. He is skinnier and smaller than Big Dog. He has 2 circle eyes on the top of his head that has black pupils. He also has black whiskers on the side of his snout. Little Dog also has small legs and a big snout. Quotes *"There are plenty of hamsters in the sea. I just hope they can swim." *"Big Dog What is it?" *"Big Dog Want to eat it?" *"Big Dog Don't know." *"Big Dog How were they?" *"movie in drive-in theater This is caca! Why do people come here anyways?" *"chanting Cheesecake! Cheesecake! It's not fake, it's cheesecake!" *"Big Dog Hey, hey, why'd you wake me up?" *"Big Dog If you didn't wake me up, I might've had a nightmare and it would've woke me up. Then, I could've woke you up and we would both be awake. But since you did wake me up, I can't wake up from this nightmare so i can't wake you up! So we're both still asleep." *"Mr. Hollywood In what way?" *"Big Dog I want the toilet seat!" *"Big Dog I found it!" *"Big Dog I led us down the street!" *"Big Dog I'm littler than you!" *"Big Dog I have on itch on my back!" *"Big Dog I seen an airplane!" *"eating the astronaut icecream Bleh! Yech! This tastes like caca!" Appearances *''Door Jam'' *''Where's the Bone?'' *''Corn Flakes'' *''Home is Where Your Head Is'' *''Vegas Buffet'' *''Love in the Park'' *''Show and Tell'' *''At the Drive In'' *''Space Dogs'' *''Pie in the Sky'' *''A Quarter'' *''Red'' *''Substitute Teacher'' *''Seeing Eye Dogs'' *''Spooks-a-Poppin''' *''Sheep Dogs'' *''Trash Day'' *''Hollywood's Ark'' *''Family Values'' *''Red Strikes Back'' *''Stunt Dogs'' *''Return of Red'' *''Far-Out Friday'' *''Let's Make a Right Price'' *''Cat!'' *''Love Doctors'' *''Jerk!'' *''Las Pelotas!'' *''Post Office'' *''Day Dream'' *''Love'' *''Inside Out'' *''Spit Soup'' *''Fun!'' *''The Rise and Fall of the Big Dog'' *''Cookies, Ookies, Blookies'' *''Cartoon Canines'' *''Bathroom Humor'' *''Hobo Hounds'' Names In Other Languages Photos Wants icecream.jpg Little Dog and Big Dog are sleeping.jpg Big Dog is talking to Little Dog.jpg Little Dog and Big Dog are watching a movie.jpg Little Dog likes the poodle.jpg Little Dog hates wearing high heels.jpg Little Dog does not want to be here.jpg Model Sheets Size Comparison.jpg Little Dog turns.jpg Attitudes and Expressions.jpg Big Dog and Little Dog (attitudes) 2.jpg Big Dog and Little Dog (attitudes).jpg See Also *Big Dog References *Little Dog - 2 Stupid Dogs Wiki *2 Stupid Dogs Quotes - IMDb Category:Character Category:2 Stupid Dogs Characters Category:2 Stupid Dogs